


Welcome to Pleasantview

by Iaveina



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, sims!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaveina/pseuds/Iaveina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael couldn’t help but notice the strange occurrences that kept happening around him and he wondered if some higher power had a fascination with removing doors and setting things on fire. Sims!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Pleasantview

**Author's Note:**

> I completely, 100% blame [someoneudontknow5](http://someoneudontknow5.tumblr.com) and [thepackwantsthed](http://thepackwantsthed.tumblr.com) for this. …I got far too carried away with it though and that’s my own fault ^^”
> 
> Can be found on tumblr [here](http://iaveinabox.tumblr.com/post/71577596934/welcome-to-pleasantview).
> 
> ...Now with added summary!

The house was basic, painted in a blindingly white stucco paint that reflected the harsh sun overhead with a wooden veranda and an empty driveway sat out front, surrounded on either side by empty lots and in view of the blurry, half-completed mall down the road. But it was home, and not only home to him but to the others who stood alongside him on the sidewalk, all of whom were staring at the house with the same look of confusion as he was and wondering how the six of them were ever going to fit inside it comfortably.

Michael AchievementHunter was fairly content with his low paying job as an Emergency Medical Technician. The hours were decent, and with the conspicuous lack of beds in the house it was essential that any money that could be earnt was brought into the house for the basic necessities; even the magical appearance of a room full of pinball machines and a swimming pool whilst the entire household alternated nights in one bed didn’t faze him. So he left the house, exhausted and cranky after spending the night sleeping on the floor, at 7:30am most mornings for his arduous trek to the hospital alongside Jack - who had apparently managed to snag a spot as Intern at the same hospital - and Ray.

“So, Jack,” Ray began, digging his hands into the pockets of his business suit trousers. The younger man looked uncomfortable, but that’s what he got for trying to get his foot in the door of a career in Business. “How exactly did you manage to get that internship?”

Jack shrugged and re-adjusted his glasses as the three men came to a stop at a crossroad. “I’m not really sure…the guy I spoke to on the phone asked how many friends I had and seemed to like what I said.”

“We all know the same people,” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically as Jack shook his head. “How the fuck can you have more friends than me?!”

“I met one of the guy’s from that new family in town when I went grocery shopping the other day, Matt RoosterTeeth?” Jack replied, looking down the street for non-existent cars. “We’ve been emailing and phoning each other ever since.”

“I wish I could make friends,” Ray pouted as a thought bubble with a smiley face within appeared over his head; obscuring the green diamond that everybody seemed to have floating above their heads. Michael sighed. “I just…never seem to go out that much.”

Michael did find it strange how, with the number of new buildings appearing in their town, nobody in their house seemed to go out. During their first few days living in the house Geoff had walked across to the mall - Michael didn’t remember how long it took him or what he did at the time - and returned with new clothes for everyone (including clothes for toddlers and children that, for the life of him, he couldn’t explain why he’d bought ). Jack sometimes went out for groceries, but the occurrences were getting far fewer and the lack of food in their fridge was starting to become a real problem.

Michael also couldn’t explain what the sudden fascination with having friends was about, but every boss in the district suddenly seemed obsessed with making sure they had friends before offering promotions - Ryan even grumbled about how he’d been demoted for losing a friend despite his best efforts to keep them.

It was certainly bizarre, and even if nobody in his household questioned it Michael seemed to slowly realise that their entire existence was a little strange.

Ray spent his entire time not working tending to the garden, going backwards and forwards between flower beds with a watering can humming to himself, and as the only person to not burn cereal Ryan became their designated cook. Meanwhile, Jack, Geoff and Lindsay spent a great deal of their time by the stereo dancing the same dance in sync to whatever song was playing, and despite his sudden infatuation with Lindsay (and his overwhelming desire to have children with her and graduate three of said children from college) Michael couldn’t help but feel like whatever higher power was determining their actions couldn’t quite figure out what to do with him.

One day he was staring intently at the telescope that had magically appeared in their garden (this higher power seemed to think that it was more important than buying them enough beds to sleep in) and the next he was painting a portrait worthy of Van Gogh on the easel in the corner of the living room.

“Since when have you been able to draw?” Geoff asked incredulously, unperturbed by the fact that he was wandering around the house in his underwear. Michael turned to him with wide eyes, paintbrush in hand, and shrugged.

“I have absolutely no idea,” he breathed, looking between his housemate and the painting with an incredulous look. Geoff chuckled.

“Hmm, keep it up,” he replied cheerfully, spinning on his heel and striding purposely towards the backdoor. “I think I’m gonna go for a swim!”

Hours later, when Geoff hadn’t returned to share their takeaway pizza with them, Michael went to investigate. The tombstone sat by the edge of the pool confused him, and even as his eyes scanned the ‘GEOFF ACHIEVEMENTHUNTER’ etched across the stone he didn’t understand and raised his voice in a yell towards the house.

“Guys, didn’t our swimming pool have steps?”

The mourning for Geoff’s untimely death was strangely short, but with the appearance of even stranger occurrences Michael found that his attention was sufficiently distracted enough to forget what had happened.

Next Ryan went missing. The remaining housemates searched all over their lot for another mysterious tombstone, and at finding none assumed that perhaps Ryan had been promoted and hadn’t told them, and was just out at work when they were home and was at home when they were at work.

When he returned days later, looking shell shocked and confused, he couldn’t account for where he’d been and when, three days later, he gave birth to a baby the confusion grew to outright hysteria.

“What is happening?!” He cried, rocking the green-skinned child close to his chest as he wailed loud enough to wake the dead; the baby, not Ryan. Michael shrugged.

“You tell me,” he suggested, pointing towards the child. “Where the fuck did that come from? You’re a dude, dudes don’t have kids.”

“He was abducted by aliens, duh,” Lindsay muttered from the bathroom where she was fixing the shower for the fifth time that week. “It could’ve been worse, at least the baby’s cute.”

“I’m going to name him Caleb.”

Caleb was soon taken away by a lady from Social Services who didn’t let the sudden lack of doors in the house stop her from phasing through the wall to take the baby away. Ryan, in a fit of depression at the loss of his child, soon made friends with a man in a rabbit costume who materialised from thin air and followed him constantly around the house. He then challenged the rabbit to competitions on their Game Simulator.

Michael shrugged, they may not have enough beds for everyone but at least they had a games console. And magical reappearing doors.

The lack of food in their house soon became their number one concern when, after returning home from work, Jack collapsed and died on the sidewalk. An ominous voice rang out above them.

‘ _JACK ACHIEVEMENTHUNTER HAS DIED FROM STARVATION._ ’

Michael felt himself compelled to move outside and sob outrageously as the Grim Reaper appeared to take Jack’s soul. A tombstone popped up on the sidewalk, and the Grim Reaper promptly walked into the house to sit in front of their TV to watch Ryan and the rabbit battle it out on SSX 3.

“Don’t you think this is a little strange?” Michael questioned Lindsay as the two of them danced to some folk tune on the stereo.

“What’s a little strange?”

“Jack just  _died_ , shouldn’t we be…I dunno. Crying and shit?”

Lindsay shrugged, unconcerned. “Maybe.”

The doors to the living room suddenly disappeared and the two were distracted by Ryan and Ray’s screaming from within. The fire alarms - since when did they have fire alarms?! - blared overhead and despite his best efforts the fireman who had arrived to help couldn’t find a way into the room and left without doing anything productive. The doors were back as suddenly as they’d disappeared, and when Lindsay and Michael entered the charred remains of the living room they were greeted with three urns sat where the sofa used to be.

Michael shuffled over to them, tutting as he read ‘RYAN ACHIEVEMENTHUNTER’ and ‘RAY ACHIEVEMENTHUNTER’ inscribed on the sides of two of them and frowning at the third.

“Who the  _fuck_  is the Social Bunny?”

“No idea,” Lindsay replied, tapping on the keyboard of the computer in the hallway (Michael narrowed his eyes, they had a computer but only one bed?) without looking up at him. “Yep, this should do nicely.”

“Huh?” Michael asked, leaning against the doorway and raising an eyebrow in confusion. Lindsay sighed and stood up, heading towards the front door and the taxi that was suddenly waiting outside. “Hey! Where’re you going?”

“I’m moving out Michael.”

“Woah woah woah,  _why?!_ ” Michael asked, jaw dropping. Lindsay smiled as she shook her head, holding out her left hand and causing the golden band around her ring finger to sparkle in the light.

“I’m marrying Mortimer Goth, we can’t exactly live here now can we?”

And then she was gone. And so were the doors. And was that a firework in the corner?

——

“Hey Gav, it’s time to go home now. What the hell are you doing?”

Gavin blinked, distracted from burning down his Sim’s house by the appearance of Geoff in the doorway of the Achievement Hunter office, and grinned sheepishly. “I’m sorry Geoffrey, I got a bit side-tracked…”

Geoff shrugged. “As long as you’ve done your editing work I don’t give a fuck what you do in your spare time. C’mon let’s go.”

“Alright,” Gavin chuckled in response, bringing up the Settings menu of his game and, after a moment or so of deliberation, clicking ‘Exit without Saving’. He laughed to himself, picking up his backpack and following Geoff out to the car. “There’s always tomorrow.”


End file.
